Patch - 2019.01.07
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- *''Oodama Rasengan Q: ''Base damage increased from 70/110/150/190/230 to 80/120/160/200/240. *''Rasengan E: ''Base damage increased from 45/85/125/165/205 to 60/100/140/180/220. *''Sage Mode's Fuuton・Rasenshuriken R: ''Base damage increased from 18/26/34 to 20/30/40. *''Sage Mode's Fuuton・Rasenshuriken R: ''Cast range increased from 900 to 1050. *''Yama Cannon - Normal ModeQ: ''Cast range increased from 600 to 675, width increased from 100 to 150. *''Yama Cannon - Flight ModeQ: ''Cast range increased from 600 to 675. *''Demon King Descends W: ''Duration of shield effect reduced from 5 seconds to 3.5 seconds. *''Body of Martial God R: ''Now the summoned guardian spirits will fight together with Cao Yan Bing for awhile after being summoned and launching the first strike, and the 2nd cast for this skill that can be used multiple times will be available for controlling their movement for the entire duration. *''Heart of Steel: ''When dealing damage to an enemy, restores Alphonse's Health by + (5 x Hero Level) + x Hero Level)% of Alphonse's maximum Health, can't be trigger more than once every 16 seconds. *''Heart of Steel: ''Each hit of Alphonse's basic skills on an enemy hero reduces the interval of this skill by 4 seconds and permanently grants 4 bonus Health to Alphonse. This ability can't trigger on the same target more than once every 4 seconds. *''Heart of Steel: ''Each non-hero unit kill permanently grants 4 bonus Health to Alphonse and reduces the interval to trigger the passive that restores Alphonse's Health by 4 seconds. Each hero kill or assist permanently grants 20 bonus Health to him and instantly resets the interval to trigger the passive that restores Alphonse's Health once. *''Armor Collision E: ''Cast range increased from 450 to 525. *''Sacrificial Necrosis Q: ''The skill damage now also applies Grievous Wounds debuff (重伤) to enemy heroes. *''Finalize Apoptosis - Cast to Allied Hero W: ''Instantly inflicts 80/135/190/245/300 + AP magic damage to a target enemy hero and applying a debuff that heals target's Health over time by of the damage dealt by this skill within 3 seconds. *''Finalize Apoptosis - Cast to Enemy Hero W: ''Instantly restores target's Health by 80/135/190/245/300 + AP and applying a debuff that reduces target's Health over time by of the healing received from this skill within 3 seconds. *''World Class Item - Ginnungagap Q: ''Base damage of 1st cast, 2nd cast and the free cast from Ultimate Guardian E adjusted from 30/60/90/120/150 to 15/50/85/120/155. *''Ultimate Guardian E: ''Duration of taunt effect adjusted from 1.5 seconds to 0.9/1.05/1.2/1.35/1.5 seconds. *''Ice Prism W: ''Cast range reduced from 1200 to 1100. *''Ice Strike E: ''Detection range and traveling distance of Ice Arrow to the nearest Ice Prism during the refractions between Ice Prisms reduced from 800 range to 600 range. *''Ice Strike E: ''Detection range and traveling distance of Ice Arrow to the nearest enemy unit after the refractions between Ice Prisms reduced from 800 range to 600 range. ---- New Skins *Tamamo no Mae's Skin Card - Wedding Dress Tamamo (花嫁) will be available for 118 Diamonds at 6:00 PM GMT+8 on 4 January 2019. ---- Events *Added Christmas Roulette (圣诞转盘) to the game. *Extended the draw time of MERRY CHRISTMAS (2018.12.25) event to 13th January 2019. *Extended the exchange time of MERRY CHRISTMAS (2018.12.25) event to 13th January 2019. *Extended the expiration date of Christmas Card to 13th January 2019. *Extended the expiration date of Christmas Sock to 13th January 2019. *Extended the expiration date of Christmas Hat to 13th January 2019. ---- ----